Lessons in Life
by lil-miss-chris 992
Summary: First fanfic ever, just so you know. Bella is in the final year of College, doing her teaching degree. She returns home to Forks to do her Practical part of the course. She is assigned as Edward's TA. Rumours fly, emotions are high.


A/N: this is my first ever fanfic, so please help me to improve, but don't hate. Please R&R. it won't be a very long story, but hopefully others I write will be longer.

In this story Forks is a little bigger and a little more sociable, but not as metropolitan as Port Angeles. It just kind of has a few more night time spots like clubs and bars, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they of course belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.

Title: Lessons in Life

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

My heart was racing, but I couldn't think of anything except the feel of his lips on mine. His hands were mesmerizing me trailing up and down my body, slightly brushing the side of my breast. I had no idea who he was, but he was evoking such pleasure in me that I couldn't bring myself to care. My hands ran through his hair and it felt like silk. If I just opened my eyes I could see him. It was so hard to think of anything with my body reacting this way, craving for his touch. I steeled myself enough to open my eyes. Ruffled bronze hair filled my hands , but he had his eyes closed. I don't know why but I longed to see his eyes, to see the emotion in them. I could tell he was about to open them, my breath practically stopped. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I slammed the alarm, almost willing it with my mind to explode. Why, I was so close to seeing those eyes. My currently aroused state didn't help my usual morning mood either. I just wanted to stay in that dream. He was handsome I could tell that and he was bringing me such pleasure, just from his kisses. Why couldn't he have been real?

Then it hit me. Today was _the day_. My prac work started today. I was almost done with my four years of college, if I finished this I would be a teacher. If I survived……

God knows teenager can be the biggest assholes around, dishing shit to the teachers just cause they can.

I had been dreading this for the past six months. It would either be great or horrible. Knowing my luck it would be horrible I would end up being assigned to some 50 year old guy that smells like pickles and moth balls and likes to give kids detention for slouching in their chairs. In other words just like my 12th grade history teacher Mr. Spencer.

Oh how much fun the next six months of my life would be.

"Bella!" Alice startled me, but I was kind of glad to be broken out of my foreboding.

She came bounding in and sat on my bed. I looked at her for a moment, glad that she was here.

Alice was my best friend, we met in our junior year of high school and had been almost inseparable since. She was tiny, perky and the most loyal person I've ever met. When I went through shit with Jacob she stayed by me and gave verbal smack down to anyone who talked shit about me.

We both ended up going to the same college, though she studied fashion while I chose English literature and education.

So here we are in our new house in forks. It's small but perfect for us. Alice said that she would stay by me, since she could work anywhere. She designs and sells clothes to the elite, as well as having another line for those of us with a more… modest income. That's what I love about her, no matter how popular and on demand she was, she always remembered that we were just two girls who grew up in a small town. Even though celebrities were endorsing her name on the red carpet, she never once got a big head. I love her to death and couldn't have made it this far without her.

So here we are, after four years we were back in Forks, Washington. The town had surprisingly grown since we had left. There was more of a night scene, something that I never expected Forks to have. A couple bars and a nightclub. It all kind of freaked me out, I couldn't believed they'd moved forward. Forks always seemed like the town that no one could change, even if they wanted to. I really didn't mind though.

Our first night back Alice and I had tested on of these bars. And let me tell you it pass muster. I think Alice particularly liked it because of one cute bartender named Jasper, not that she would admit it.

"Bella come on, you don't want to be late."

She was right I needed to get moving.

"I've already picked out what you'll be wearing. No arguments, you have to look smoking on your first day." she grinned at me.

"but Alice…" I was cut off when a almost genuine look of hurt crossed her face. She was only trying to help and I knew that I did want to look good on the first day, make a good impression and all.

"Okay"

Alice squealed as she hurled herself at me. She hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. "thank you so much Bella. You're going to look fabulous" she sang. How she ever had this much energy I would never know.

Sighing I dragged my ass out of bed and into the shower as Alice had instructed.

I let the hot water sooth my muscles. There was no point in worrying about it. What happens, happens I guess.

When I came out of the bathroom Alice was ready, with a cup of coffee in hand. "sometimes you're like my own personal angel" I said taking the cup.

She immediately sat me down in front of the mirror and started on my hair.

She was about to get started on my make up when she must've seen my face. "don't worry Bella" she coddled. "It will be modest and very natural. The perfect look for your first day." I felt a little better at the sincerity of her words. I closed my eyes and waited for the torture to be over.

I'd never liked putting on makeup. It was possibly because I never had someone to show me how. My mother had died when I was 10 and my father or older brother Emmett definitely weren't going to show me how. I was getting a little better at it since meeting Alice, but it still wasn't my favorite thing to do.

I never felt like I needed to either. I never had anyone to impress and I was so plain that I didn't think any amount of makeup would make a difference. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. That was me.

"All done!"

She turned my chair around and opened my eyes. "Wow."

"Thank you Alice."

I stared open mouthed at the person in the mirror. They looked like me, but at the same time didn't.

Alice had created the perfect look for me, not too over done. She had loosely curled my hair and then pulled it back into a ponytail to give it a professional air. the makeup was understated, accenting my lips and while directing your attention to the brown in my eyes.

"You're amazing." I smiled up at her.

"Bella I really didn't do anything. It's just natural beauty." I gave her a skeptical look.

"One day Bella you will see what I and many of the men in this world see."

I ignored her and moved on to getting dressed.

By the time I was heading out the door I at least felt like I looked the part. Alice had me dressed in a high waisted black skirt with a blue blouse. She said the blue looked good with my skin and had insisted that I wear heels, at least fro my first day. Over the time that I'd known Alice my ability to walk in heels had improved, but I was still by no means competent. My saving grace was the fact that they weren't too high.

I drove towards the school and I felt myself become a little calmer. I always felt like driving calmed me. While I didn't speed, I appreciated the power of a car and the sense of freedom it gave. Though once I pulled up and parked my (insert car model here) in the parking lot all my nerves came rushing back.

Taking one steady breathe I got out of the car and headed towards the main building. Thankfully it hadn't been raining so the ground wasn't too wet, meaning I could walk without too much extra difficulty.

It was 7:45, so there were a few students who were already there. I could feel their eyes on me as a walked up the pathway. It was unnerving.

The sound of my heels along the polished floors and the familiarity of the school hallways were calming. It was still the same school it had been when I'd left, and in some ways it felt like I was returning home.

Finding the staff room was no problem, so I opened the door trying to covey a sense of confidence and formality. Like that was possible for Bella Swan.

I spoke to the lady at the front desk and was surprised to find out that it was still Mrs. Cope.

"Bella Swan! My how you've grown up. You look beautiful honey."

"Thank you, it feels a bit nostalgic being back here" I said smiling.

She told I was to go see Mr. Cullen in office 9. I guess that's one advantage to getting a job at a small school, there was more room so each teacher could have their own office.

I walked in and was surprised at what I saw. No one.

There were two desks of polished wood in the room, facing each other. One was covered in papers and had a little plaque that read Mr. Edward Cullen. The other was bare except for a paper tray and a small plaque that said Ms. Isabella Swan. I felt a small surge of happiness at the fact that they had already given me something to put my name on.

"Ms. Swan I assume?"

I let escape a little scream and swung around. I hadn't heard anyone enter the room and it had scared the hell out of me.

I nearly fell to the ground, but managed to catch myself on the desk.

My gaze met the eyes of a man who was so beautiful words could not describe him. He had amazing bone structure, lips that all I could do was imagine what they would feel like on mine. And bronzed hair that made her want to run her fingers through it, the same fucking hair as they guy from my dream. I felt my face grow hot at the thought of how the dream made me feel. Then there were his eyes….. They were like deep pools of green that seemed to capture me and make me feel like he could see who I was, inside. I couldn't explain it and it just made me blush even more.

I'm sure by now I must have looked like a tomato, God only knows what he thought of me. This young woman who nearly fell over and was just getting redder and redder. Great first impression Bella.

I realized that I had been staring at him with my mouth hanging open and felt like such and idiot. I knew I must have been turning about the shade of beetroot by now, which only embarrassed me more.

"ssorry. I didn't realise you were there." great now I couldn't even speak properly.

He looked as if he was thinking hard about something and that my explanation had snapped him out of it.

He gave me this crooked smile that made me weak at the knees. Panty dropper smile, what was he doing to me?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was like warm honey, it almost made me shiver.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Cullen." I said still trying not to get lost in his eyes again. As he moved towards me I could smell….him. He smelt musky, but clean and there was some other smell that was uniquely him. Great now I'm almost drooling. His hand completely enveloped mine and I couldn't help but notice the feeling that shot through my whole body. It was like somebody had flicked a switch and suddenly electricity was coursing through me.

"Please Isabella, it's Edward." he smiled and the sweet scent of his breathe wafted towards me. This man was quickly turning my brain to mush.

"Then I guess that makes me Bella." I smiled, wait was I flirting with him? Well one things for sure, he wasn't old and I don't think I'll mind following him around for the next six months. It wasn't just because he was good looking, I got this feeling that he was just a really nice person.

"Bella. Okay then." he gave me a huge genuine smile and once again I found myself almost swooning. I couldn't help but wonder what his lips would feel like.

This was going to be a long six months.

**EPOV**

"Shit!"

Of all the days to be running late. I had my new teachers aid starting today and I probably wasn't going to make it to the high school before she was there.

I had been given a small profile on her so I would know what to expect.

Isabella Swan. She was 22 and she had glowing recommendations from all of her professors. Apparently she had gone to Forks high school, so this would be sort of like returning to her home. I was still a little skeptical because sometimes college professors don't have the best view of their student, knowing who they really are.

I drove like a maniac to get to school as fast as possible, and practically jumped out of my car as soon as I got there. Ignoring the looks that I got from the female students, I sped to the office. Mrs. Cope smiled warmly at me and told me the Ms. Swan was indeed already there.

I walked to my office and readied myself before opening the door.

She was standing there just looking at the name plaque on her desk.

She mustn't have noticed me come in because when I spoke she let out a small squeal and clutched to the desk like a life raft.

She was HOT!! She was more than hot actually, she was beautiful.

She had long chestnut hair that was slightly curly and pale, creamy skin that looked so smooth I just wanted to touch her. What she was wearing made my eyes rake her body. It accentuated every soft curve of her body and the blue of her blouse made her skin shine. Thought when I looked at her face it was her eyes that I couldn't look away from. Deep pools of brown that just sucked you in.

She stuttered an apology, which snapped me out of my musings. Her skin started to flush a beautiful rosy color and I couldn't help but be captivated.

Her voice was sweet and melodic, she had an air of shy confidence. It was like she didn't know that she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her hand felt so tiny in mine, but it sent a strange feeling through me and I didn't really want to let go.

Bella…. She said I could call her Bella. I'm not sure why but this made me unbelievably happy.

What the fuck was happening to me. This is just a extremely beautiful woman who probably had a boyfriend and I was practically falling all over her.

These next six months might be torture, the best torture in the world.

A/N: well that's it. The end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think ?


End file.
